The Elric Bros Guest Host RAW
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: When the Elrics come to RAW, they didn't expect to run into the Undertaker, Ted DiBiase Jr. or Maryse! And why does Ed hate Maryse and DiBiase Jr. so much? And can Ed shut her up or will he get owned by Maryse?


**The Elric Brothers Guest Host RAW**

**By: DMEX**

_**Nothing is mine**_

**-RAW Locker Room-**

_**Ted DiBiase Jr. and Maryse walk in and see Edward Elric with someone in a suit of armor**_

**Ted: Who are you and what the hell are you doing in our Locker Room?**

**Ed: I'm Ed and this is my brother Al. You heard of us? We're guest hosting RAW tonight.**

**Maryse: (speaks French)**

**Ed: Speak up!**

**Ted: She said: "You're too damn short to be in the same room as us!"**

**Ed (angry): **_**I DARE YOU TO CALL ME SHORT AGAIN! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**_

Al: Brother. Easy.

Maryse: (speaks French)

Ed: Can't you speak ANY English?

Al: Brother, don't cause any more trouble.

Maryse: You heard the tin man. Get lost.

(Ted DiBiase Jr. hands Ed a $100.00 bill)

Ted: Get something to make you grow a few inches.

Ed (angry): _**I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!**_

Ted: Is that a challenge?

Ed: You and me later tonight, in a Extreme Rules match. Everything goes even alchemy!

Maryse: (speaks French)

Ed (angry, to Maryse): _**I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**_

_Maryse French TKOs his ass_

Al: Are you okay?

Ed: Do I look okay Al? The nerve of that Brittney Spears wannabe and that millionaire boyfriend of hers.

Maryse: What was that!

(Maryse is glaring at the Elric bros. angrily in Anime Style)

Al: Don't look at me! I didn't say anything!

Ed: Oh thanks a lot Al!

(cartoon violence sounds are heard outside. Ed comes out battered. Randy Orton just happened to walking by)

Randy: …

Ed: Way to help out back there Al.

Al: You brought that upon yourself…

Randy: You the guest hosts tonight.

Ed: And who the hell are you?

Randy: Randy Orton that's who!

Ed: What can we do for you?

Randy: I want a match against Edge!

Ed: Edge? Next you want me to go square dancing with Hornswoggle!

(Hornswoggle is in his square dancing gear standing next to Al)

Al: Sorry, Hornswoggle…

Hornswoggle: (groans and walks away)

Randy: I said: "I want a match against Edge!"

Al: If that's what you want…

Randy: So we have an understanding…?

Ed: If that's you want to call it…

*: You think you can handle me?

(Edge comes in)

Ed: You Edge?

Edge: And you're short! Shorter than Hornswoggle!

Ed (angry): _**I'M NOT SHORT! I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!**_

-RAW Ring-

Justin Roberts: Please welcome your guest hosts for Monday Night RAW, Edward and Alphonse Elric; _**THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!**_

(FMA music (English Season 1) blares, some cheers and boos)

Ed: What's up Tampa?

(Crowd cheers and boos)

Ed: I'm not like on ACW!

(Undertaker's music blares)

King: What's the Undertaker doing here?

Cole: You got me.

Undertaker (bellows): Which one of you is Edward Elric!

Ed (scared): That'd… be me…

_Glares at Al who's quaking in his armor, Ed is about to pee his pants_

Undertaker: Then you are his brother?

Al: Yes…

Undertaker: I take one at you boys and I already know what you did! You committed the ultimate sin, even among alchemists. Both of you attempted _**HUMAN TRANSMUTATION!**_

King: What the hell?

Cole: Wait, what?

_Ed and Al are the size of chibis while Undertaker is viciously glaring at them (like on Teen Titans)_

Undertaker: If I find out that both of you tried Human Transmutation again, _**WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**_

_Ed and Al shake their heads yes, you hear a rattle sound out of them_

Undertaker: Good!

(Undertaker leaves as his music blares and Ed and Al are still shaking in fear)

-Later-

_Al is with the Bella Twins and Edward Elric gets beat to a pulp by Maryse and DiBiase Jr._

Ed: Don't ask…

(passes out)

Brie Bella: That's your brother?

Al: Yes.

Nikki Bella: He's so…

Al (thinking): _Don't say short…! Don't say short…!_

Bella Twins: _**CYYYUUUUTTTE!**_

_Al falls backwards Anime style_. _The Bella Twins take Ed with them and nurse him back to good health. After some mishaps involving Hornswoggle, it was a good RAW_

-3 days later, Military Base-

Col. Mustang: Heard you boys and Taker had a run in…

Ed: I could have taken him.

Col. Mustang: And I heard you got beat up by a Diva.

Ed (depressed): Don't remind me… I still have bruises from her TKO…

_The Military base roared into laughter when everyone heard about Ed's mishap with Maryse._

Ed (angry): _**SHUT THE HELL UP!**_

End?


End file.
